saving us
by carson34
Summary: After Callen and Allie are taken hostage, who will save them?
1. Chapter 1

Author note: I decided to write a new storyline for Callen and Marissa. I hope that you like this one. Please review and let me know what you think. I can't believe this is my 100th storyline. Happy fourth of July!

* * *

Callen's POV

I walked into the warehouse after being gone for months. My wife was telling me that we have a new partner in our midst. I am not sure about this new partner and Sam picked him since Allie had to go in early.

"Hey, thank you for picking me up." I said to him as I sat down in the car.

"Your welcome. Why did you not go with Allie to work." Sam asked me as he headed to work.

"I don't know why. She wouldn't tell me why." I said back to him." Do you know why?"

"I don't and that's why I asked you." He said back to me. By the time we get there, I don't see her car so I pull out my phone to call her to find out what is going on. Allie doesn't answer her phone and it means that she is on a case. We walked into the room to find Hetty waiting for me. Everyone is so great welcoming me back. I walked into Hetty's office to find out what is going on with her.

"Where is she?" I asked our boss.

"They had a case this morning and should be wrapping it up right now. Oh by the way, we need to update your information and here's your new phone so don't lose this one." Hetty said to me as she hands me the phone. Right when I go to sit at my desk, Allie walked into the office.

* * *

Allie's POV

I walked into the office to find my husband just sitting down and I know if he saw the bruise that I got. I watched him stand up and walked towards me.

"Are you okay?" Callen asked me.

"Yeah I am fine." I replied back to him. we get the day finished and head home. I decided to take a shower and he wants to joined me. He finally notices the burnished as he climbs in there.

"How did you get this bruise?" He said in a angry tune of voice.

"A suspect but he got it worse from Kensi." I responds to him while giving him a kiss. They get out of the shower and go to bed. and I know that he was happy that Kensi gave the guy a beating.

The next morning, I was the first one awake which surprised me because he doesn't sleep that much. I get ready for work and make some breakfast when someone breaks into the house. The next thing that I know is I am on the floor and blindfolded. I wonder where Callen is at.

* * *

Callen's POV

I woke up to hear someone breaking into the house and reached for my gun. I know she is downstairs and she is in danger. I head downstairs to save her and something hits me from behind and knocks me out cold.

* * *

Author Note: what do you think is going to happen? Who will save Callen and Allie? Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I know that in Chapter's one Author Note, I had stated Marissa and I am sorry. I mean Allie. I really need to start reading it thou before I posted it. Anyways please review and let me know what you think of it.

* * *

Allie's POV

I woke up to find my husband still out cold now and I know that we need to get out of here. I rushed to his side trying to wake him up.

"Baby, you need to wake up." I said to him while shaking him to get him to wake up and when he finally wakes up and wonders where they are at.

"Where are we at?" He asked as I helped him up.

"I don't know where we are at. We just need to find a way out." I responded back to him as he checked around for an exit. We heard something coming towards us and we quickly sit down and wait for the person to come in. I know that we need to play it safe if we are able to get out of here alive. I know that the team will get us out as soon as they get a lead.

* * *

Sam's POV

I noticed that there is something going on with Callen and Allie are not here at work. Normally Allie is here first and the Callen comes in right after me. I picked up my phone to give them a call and it goes straight to voice-mail. I know that there is something defiantly going on with them now. Callen never misses my calls and if he does, he normally calls me back with in minutes. I decided to call Allie to see if there is something going on and it goes straight to voice-mail. I decided to head upstairs so I can find out what Eric can find out.

"Hey Eric, have you heard from G or Allie this morning? Are they on a case?" I asked him as he turns around.

"No they are not on a case but they should be here by now. Have you tried their cell phones?" Eric responsded to me.

"yes." I revealed to him as he turns around and starts searching for information on his computer. The next thing I hear is "We have a problem. You might want to get Kensi and Deeks."

"alright, I will go and get them." I said as I walked out of the OPS room to go find the others and returned in where we learned that Callen and Allie were kidnapped.

* * *

Callen's POV

I hold my wife's hand as the man comes into the room and watched him smiled. He knows that we are federal agents but doesn't care. It's about revenge since our team took his brother into custody. Allie had nothing to do with it and he did not care. He wanted to send a point. I need to get her out of here before he hurts her. But how? The next thing that I know is that he is trying to rape her and I have to stop it. I need to protect her so I hit him over the head and knock him out cold and grab his gun and reach for my wife. We manage to get out of the room and nearly get out of the house.

"G, we don't know where we are at. How is the team going to find us?" She said as we get out of the house and head for the cars.

"Don't worry. As soon as we get to somewhere safe. I will call Sam." I revealed my phone to her. We drive down the road when we get the a place that we don't know where we are or how to get home. I asked for directions to Los Angles and the guy just looks at me like I am crazy. This is not going to be easy but we are almost at the boarder when a cop car pulls us over and arrested us.

"Listen, we are federal agents for NCIS in America. You can't hold us here." I say as we are getting pushed into a jail cell. "I want a phone call." As the guard looks at my wife and smiles.

"You will get a phone call if I can have your wife." he said to me and I shake my head no.

"My boss is going to find us." I revealed as he shuts the door. "The team will find us."

As we close our eyes, we don't know about the danger that is coming here. I hope that we can be found or released soon so we can go home.

* * *

Sam's POV

We manage to track down where they are last spotted and head for the police station when we see that there are some people going into the building.

"What are we waiting for?" Kensi asked me waiting for the go ahead.

"We can't put them in danger." I revealed.

"They are already in danger." Deeks responded to me. We watched as someone takes away Callen and Allie. We decided to follow them to get to the bosses. Soon we will get them back but just not now. We need to make sure that we get everyone.

* * *

Callen's POV

The next morning I wake up to find us in a different room and I moved to wake up Allie only to find her not there. I don't know what's going on but hope that Sam and the team will be there soon.

* * *

Author Note: Alright that's it for this chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like it. What do you think? Do you think that they are going to get out or is there more things going to be happening to them. Please review and let me know what you think. Follow me on twitter "carson34ff" for more updates and other storylines. See you for the next chapter. Just for a reminder, I don't own any NCIS:LA characters expect for Allie.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I am back with another update in this storyline. I hope that you like it. It will be the last one. Please take time and review.

* * *

Allie woke up to find him not next to her. She hoped that they would get out of there soon. She did not know how much she could take any more. The next thing she knew is that she was hearing gunshots. Five minutes later, Sam and Deeks came into the room and untied me.

"Where's Callen?" Sam asked his friend's wife.

"I think that they took him to another room." She finished saying as Kensi revealed that she had Callen and they would meet them at the truck. They got checked out that the doctor cleared both of them to go back to work tomorrow. Callen took her home and they went to bed. Sam had put in a new alarm system for them.

The next morning, Callen woke up and got ready for his morning run with Sam. Kensi was on her way to do yoga with Mia. They got to work about two hours later and everyone was happy to see them.

The end

* * *

Author Note: I'm sorry that this is short but I wanted to get this storyline complete. Thank you for all of your support and reading this chapter. I don't know when the next storyline with Callen and OC will be. The next update will be time are changing which hopefully be this Saturday if not sooner.


End file.
